kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterLau
Re: So... 'scoffs' What about me and Ronald. You know what, maybe I will tell Tsumi. *walks away while yelling "Tsumi"* xP The Queen of Darkness Skye 21:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) OK I won't tell Tsumi. I read the entire chat and you're going through enough already. And you know you didn't fix the "Buddy & Sebastian" right? Oh, but like everyone else I will be voting against you! I really like the "Lau beats Lau" option. XP The Queen of Darkness Skye 22:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'd rather not be beaten up by Ran Mao ''and ''Sebastian, and I don't think other people would either so good luck finding members. Thanks! It's Cheshire from Pandora Hearts. I think he's the cutest cat/human/chain (kinda hard to describe him XP) ever. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I forgot he was on there. I really hate that she has that list. She took basically all the hot guys from Pandora and Fairy Tail. She even took Kaoru and Hikaru, the twins from Host Club. Oh and thank you (my sig) and your welcome (welcoming Rin)! [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Buddy & Sebastian??? >:O *gets suspicious* *slinks over to Skye's talk page* *whizzes through history of talk page* waaaah >:O Lau!!!! How can y- ok, maybe I won't help you and sympathise with you then >:) I'll tell Sebby to... bash you up harder! ^_~ 08:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Circular Images Check the mainpage. Finally the header looks like how I want it to. The images look great. Thanks for the help Lau. And I wouldnt blame Tsumi for being mad; the images before were poor quality. Even I didnt like them. }} 22:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Newest Member & Congrats Awesome! I have the sam amount of power as Ciel! Don't worry I will welcome her. I just need to try out my new sig cause I'm not sure if I did the coding right so it might look wierd. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) K thanks, I haven't done coding for like 5 years now so I wasn't sure if I did it right. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no. Uhh...when i was younger I used to have a gaiaonline acount and I did a lot of coding in my prtivate messages. But I haven't done coding since I stopped going on gaia, which was about 5 years ago. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It got boring after a while. It was basically Facebok but for a little bit younger group. Like for 9 to 13 or 14 year olds. Well, actually the "legal" age for it is 13 but we always lie about our age when signing up for a website. That's why I put that age group. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help lol, sorry Lau your on your own. But I will be nice and tell you good luck. }} 22:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha this just cracked me up so much xD I read this a few hours earlier and laughed out loud and my Commerce teacher was like '... what's so funny?' and my friends were like 'O.O Dude!!!' and the rest of my class were like '... stare' xD xD xD Whoops... embarrassing moment... 08:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey!! Thanks for all that effort, Lau. Very much appreciated. You're so nice, it makes me second-guess why Sebastian wants to kill you so bad, LOL. Ha, so it was very confusing so thanks for adding my name for me. Rin Chau 00:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:So... Ahhh Grell, not yet interested in me, but I swear that someday he will be! My true other half is in Pandora Hearts but in Kuro, I've fallen for Grell... hot... lol Niji Sakura 05:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awww 2 Haha xD I created a new section coz you can't edit archives lol :P hehe oh wow, kinda what I predicted! (I predicted you were Chinese lol :P) I've always wanted to be mixed blood but nah, I'm not :D I'm full Chinese!!! Chinese ftw!!! Hi five, Lau-senpai :D Hehe that's pretty cool, you're like some of my friends, they're half Chinese half Viet too :D Haha that's so funny - you know more Jap than your home languages xD (which proves how much Japanese ROCKS!) lol yeh our mums could really be buddies :) My dad can speak English pretty good, but not as good as meh haha xD Sometimes, he still needs to consult me for stuff he needs to write in English lol xD xD xD (... I just realised, I use these emoticons a lot don't I xD You never see anything I write without at least one of those :P) Awww poor you :( I saw on that blog - she didn't succumb to your sucking up :( hehe I'm perfectly fine, Sebby doesn't blame me since it's ''only you hitting on me and I'm not really returning the feeling (hehehehehe... xD no seriously... not yet >:D) so all I have to do is just be my sweet and cute little self and I'm fine ^_~ he still dotes on me as always~ Hehe I'm not much of a reader either on articles like those. Unless I'm interested or I have to do it coz of work or stuff, I just read read read gah not bothered, skim skim skim skim xD Or I might just ignore the rest of the thing then scroll rapidly down to the bottom and then I will be like: '...' *scrolls back up* xD xD xD I suggest you watch Doctor Who :) I like it oh and I REALLY RECOMMEND you to watch the episode 'Silence in the Library' :D IT. IS. AWESHUM. Enough said. It really is truly aweshum :) Haha you got anything I could be jelly about? :P Lol yes the Hello Kitty lamp is mine. And I stuttered? Oh, then I guess it's just a habit I have :S Coz one of my friends (she's EVIL) loves to tease me and say super bad things about Sebastian so any little negative thing I let slip from my mouth, she manipulates it to her advantage and badmouths my Sebby x( and quite often they're about me and supposedly me saying something bad about Sebastian which they're all shocked about =_=' and my other friends tease me too... sniffle T.T 07:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Edit: WOAH, I said A LOT O.O Haha well there were actually two clues. One, your favourite character was Lau... I suspected that would kinda connect with you somehow... xD Two, you said in your fav foods thing (yesh yesh I do pay attention :D), you liked chow mein and whatever Chinese food. SO I was like, hmmm Lau must be Chinese... xD And other than that, it's just my sixth sense telling me the truth >:D Yeh! Chinese ftw!!! Hee hee lol our daddies can be buddies too!!! Oh yeh remember that quote? Aweshum daddies give birth to aweshum kids who share great minds with other aweshum kids who were born from other aweshum daddies! xD Haha im gonna add at the end '...who can be buddies with the aweshum daddies who gave birth to the aweshum kids who are sharing great minds with their kids' xD lol confusing... (sorry I'll continue this on a later date, I was too caught up on the chat xD) 11:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Cool, you like Durarara too! :) Can I join the R&R Project? Cutekitten 21:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Cutekitten 22:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix that. :) And sure! you can call me Kit-Kat. :) Cutekitten RE: Yo! (2) I try to get on during the weekends, but i mostly get on weekdays. I couldnt get on sooner because of Thanksgiving. I cant stand it when people wave their hands at my pets, why cant they be treated equally? I blame PETA, they waste all their time trying get animal's rights but yet they treat my pets like trash! WHY!? Speaking of goldfish, i had one... Until it died because it wasnt fed. Its kind of hard to feed a fish when you are at a Disney amusement park. And you were close to the state i live in when you said Florida. My teachers have learned not to ask me about phone numbers or addresses. xD One time i gave one my teachers a fake address and i also gave her the number to my cell phone. :P I was in serious trouble when i picked up the phone when she was calling. Oh yes, Happy Thanksgiving by the way! :D [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 06:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lau! Yeah, my Thanksgiving was good. I usually get most of the food because a few people dont like the food. And no, no wish bone.Yes, PETA... I blame alot of things on PETA. I like most of my bugs... I eat or crush the ones that get near my favorite foods. Lol. Goldfish die WAY to easily Thats why i dont have any and i wont ever get another one. xD And i can never win carnival games. And you were closer when you said Georgia! I love messing with my teachers, yeah, i was SUPPOSED to give my parent's number... But i gave her mine instead. xD She found out about the address when my parents found out about the phone number. o_o I was in so much trouble! [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 10:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude check this out~! Today me, Tsumi, Niji, Bugs and Skye were chatting and it's soooo fun~! Hey check it out here and go to the Best Chats section and check out the pics~ Best chat ever!! Sadly you weren't there :/ but do see it anyway :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 16:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) IKR?! Best chat evaaa~! Hey go listen to World's End Dancehall by Nico Nico Chorus. I don't know why, but at the first bits I was laughing and started going hyper (it's not just me. It's also Tsumi and Skye) lol xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh really Lau, you should really check the song out!!!!! I went so hyper because of it yesterday :D :D :D 01:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Luka Macken We use Luka Macken since it's what Funimation uses. =) SereneChaos 17:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *[]* LAU DUDE!!!' Get on chat'!! *[]* [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I can wait :D (hopefully) lol I'm gonna call that face Viscount's face xD oh...OH!! *[]* (lol) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sniffle You're not on as much as you used to ;( or as long either... 06:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok then... T^T (Tsumi does not like Lau's school, it's preventing him from coming on here lol XD) whatcha doing right now? :) 06:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha welll as you can see, I went to my friend's birthday party today :D It was pretty fun, I stuffed myself up like a pig just like everyone else did as well and I could barely move for a few mins xD xD xD oh and our friend's grandpa was using a lawnmower which sounded exactly like Darth Vader xD xD xD Also we washed our friend's dog ^_~ He was so cute!!! But he stank like hell and he would chase us around and stuff xD oh and one of my other friends bought my bday friend a nerf water gun so we kept on spraying the dog with it xD haha poor dog we were being pretty mean xD oh and we sprayed everyone with it and my friend got her pants wet and she looked like she peed xD oh and we watched Doctor Who in the morning :D :D :D I was sooo happy *[]* I wuv wuv wuv the tenth doctor~ He's so so smart and funny and I love his accent! Not to mention his good looks *[]* And his irresistable charisma~ haha xD oh and we watched two more movies :P and then I went home T^T the party went on to 9pm but I couldn't stay that late coz my dad had to work T^T boo hoo... But it was pretty fun :D That's definite. But if it were my usual days, I'll probably just lounge around here, browse Doctor Who stuff (btw I really really want a sonic screwdriver T^T) and that's basically what I do ^_~ seriously I'm so lazy now haha xD Now does Tsumi's stalker know a lot more about her? :D 09:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha lol yeh it was fun (which I'm pretty sure I've said ten thousand times already :P) ^_~ haha lol I don't want myself to become chubby like that~ ooh so you like Darth Vader? I feel so sorry for him - how can he breathe in that thingy! O.o oh you know theres this parody of Star Wars called 'Space Balls' and in it, Darth Vader was breathing like he normally does and then suddenly he takes his mask off and breathing really loudly he was all like 'OMGOSH!!! I can't breathe!!!!' xD xD xD that's hilarious (though he didn't actually say omgosh lol) hmm dogs hate baths? I thought I heard that somewhere :P but anyways it still kinda stank after we washed it T.T prob coz my friend didn't wash him for a longggg time. Lol and he didn't like it when we were trying to wash his tail :P oh hahahaha it's ok that day I was just feeling evil you know? (XD) but usually I treat my doggies good ^^ so you don't need to worry one bit except for the days when I spontaneously decide to become evil mwahahaha hahahahahaha howdya guess? xD He's rivalling Sebby right now~ He's so aweshum *[]* just go to google images, search 'Tenth Doctor' or David Tennant and see how good looking he is *[]* oh his accent sounds so cool! It's an estuary English accent - lol I bet you're like wth is that???!! xD Yeh I don't really know what it is either but it sounds so cool xD LOL I am ashamed of you Lau Doctor Who's a TV show xD xD xD Ahahaha yesh it is one very powerful new weapon I will obtain >:D >:D >:D yeh it's a pretty nifty gadget ^^ you can lockpick with it as well! Haha glad you knew more about me then :D btw Lau how old are you? (you don't have to tell me if you don't want to :D) 05:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL I get what you did there xD haha don't worry I will never get chubby :P I'm like Buddy, I eat a lot of food but it's pretty hard for me to get chubby most of the time xD Oh lol if I ever see you in that costume, I would totally know it was you xD xD xD Darth Vader would never say that line to me haha ^_~ Nup I don't actually keep pets :P 兔が　ほしい～ haha I bet you're like wth with this too xD The doggies I was referring to were you and C. Phantom! ^^ Haha yeh better watch out Lau xD Awww man I was counting on you to say more than that T.T say! Say! What do you think of him? :D (If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't say you're homo... lol :P) Haha thats a secret for girls only~ You don't need to know xD *shoos Lau away* ^_~ Meh, if you want me to :P I can be your stalker as well :) Oh no, we just use Yr 9 - 12 over here there's none of those terms :P But they're so cool! I wish we used it :P Ooh ok lemme guess... you're... 1,234,567 years old? :D Haha jk jk xD You're Year 11? :P And you can guess my age too! xD 08:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Took you a long timeeee T.T haha it's ok I know you must be busy if you're not coming on here and talking to the aweshum mwah~ haha jk jk xD LOL yeh you can kinda tell from the kanji of rabbit... it's Chinese as well :P Haha should I? Nah, Imma keep you on the edge ^_~ so about the deal? Nope. xD Of course he's handsome! Yeh I know right? He's so charismatic as well :D I reckon he's the most charismatic doctor in the whole Doctor Who series!! ^_~ Oh yeh 'fresh meat' haha xD Aww really? Shock :O I've always thought you were 16 or something... then year 9? Year 10? Haha I'm neither of those (year 10/11) xD (which gives you the answer of how old I am :P) 05:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo~! Yo~! How do you make a stalker box? :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 10:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Send me :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC)